


closer

by bowlerhatfringe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Crying, M/M, Nicknames, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, ohmygod what have i written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlerhatfringe/pseuds/bowlerhatfringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama fuck in the school sports shed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	closer

They shouldn’t be in here; the door doesn’t properly shut and the entire shed echoes at the slightest noise. And Hinata’s boyfriend is the loudest. This is the worst place possible to be having a quick fuck-- and they’ve had sex in a classroom before. Hinata wouldn’t have even agreed, but then Kageyama had pulled him aside after practice, smirked and wiggled a small tube of lube in his face. “Let’s fuck,” he had said. And Hinata had trembled as he nodded.

Inside the sports shed, a single shaft of light from a small, high window lights up Kageyama beneath him like a beacon. Hinata fights the urge to forgo any prep and just fuck him. Kageyama is just moving around so much, and he won’t shut up. Every touch, rub, and kiss Hinata gives, Kageyama responds loudly and enthusiastically.

Kageyama is slick with sweat, body twitching and rocking underneath Hinata impatiently. “Ugh, fuck, stop teasing!” Kageyama growls. He rocks his hips back onto Hinata’s hand and let’s out a huge sigh of pleasure. It’s utterly pornographic and Hinata has to bury his face against Kageyama’s stomach as he works his three fingers, scissoring them while he nudges them against Kageyama’s prostate-- and the boy beneath him utterly howls. Growling, Kageyama yanks on Hinata’s wrist. “Hurry up!” Hinata leaves a sloppy kiss on Kageyama’s abdomen and he shivers under Hinata’s touch.

Sitting back on his knees, Hinata tugs his fingers out of Kageyama’s ass. Hinata wipes his wrist across his forehead, huffing. Kageyama makes an odd, throaty noise and bucks up; his hips fall against the blue mat they’re fooling around on and a loud smack resonates. Voice hoarse, Hinata asks, “Where’s the condom, Kag?”

Kageyama reaches blindly to the side, digging in their clothes, and then holds up a condom packet between his index and middle finger. “Want me to put it on you?” he offers, purposefully licking his top lip slowly. Hinata feels his cock twitch and he nods his head hastily.

“W-we gotta be quick, though.” he insists. Kageyama sits up, fingers ripping the packet open. He places the condom on the head of Hinata’s cock and Hinata hums. Lowering his head, Kageyama closes his mouth around the tip of Hinata’s cock and pushes down, bringing the condom along. Hinata lets out a whimper, and hurriedly bites down on his lip as Kageyama wastes no time pushing his mouth further down his cock.  He can feel the condom rolling down, the warmth of his mouth, and the touch of Kageyama’s tongue-- Hinata’s hips roll up unintentionally. “A-ah, sorry, Kag,” he says quickly, petting Kageyama’s hair. Kageyama simply pushes his head further, and then his lips are brushing against the base of his cock, Kageyama’s nose pressed against the coarse hair. Hinata can barely stand it. Suddenly Kageyama swallows, and Hinata can’t fight the sudden cry that escapes his throat. Kageyama immediately slips his mouth off his cock and gives him the most smug, shittiest grin there is. Hinata glares while Kageyama pinches the top of the condom and tugs the condom up ever so slightly. 

“There.” Rolling back, Kageyama spreads his legs. “Now fuck me.” 

“Damn it, Kag,” Hinata blushes. He pushes the backs of Kageyama’s thighs forward, and the setter crosses his legs behind Hinata’s neck. The head of Hinata’s dick pushes inside and Kageyama moans, wriggling his hips. “S-sh-hhh,” stutters Hinata. He thrusts forward slowly, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of him sinking into Kageyama. When he bottoms out, Kageyama whines. Hinata’s eyes snap up to Kageyama’s face; his face is completely flushed and his eyes are hazed. “You ok?” Hinata asks in a whisper. Kageyama nods fast, and then bounces his ass against Hinata’s hips.

“C’mon,” he urges. Hinata nearly doubles over and his hips sway forward into Kageyama. The setter beneath him sighs breathily, and Hinata holds onto Kageyama’s hips before slowly pulling out, then pushing forward. He keeps up the slow pace until Kageyama swats at his arm, growling, “Go faster already, god,” Hinata obeys immediately, hips rocking into Kageyama fast. The mat underneath him is jostled by the new position and Hinata falls against Kageyama’s chest, forcing the setter to bend more. Kageyama absolutely keens, so loud it sounds like a yell, and Hinata huffs another warning to be quiet. Kageyama ignores him, or simply doesn’t hear him, as the harder Hinata thrusts in their new position the louder Kageyama becomes. The sound of where they join echoes throughout the shed, the slick slap of their skin making the experience even more heady. Every time Hinata slams into him, Kageyama yells and yells and yells. Hinata normally loves all the noises Kageyama makes but they really can’t afford to get caught.

“Kag, quiet down,” Hinata begs.

“Ah, ah, _ahh_ ,” Kageyama moans; his head snaps back and his voice cracks on a hoarse yell. Hinata would laugh if he wasn’t so focused on how utterly fucking _hot_ Kageyama was. His nails dig into Kageyama’s hips and Kageyama whimpers. “Please, please,” Hinata’s eyes go wide. Kageyama’s head lolls to the side and his chest is heaving. He pleads, “Harder, Hinata!” And it doesn’t even matter if Kageyama’s just trying to egg him on; Hinata’s slams forward and Kageyama’s eyes roll back, a shout filling the shed.

At this rate they’ll draw someone’s attention... 

“Kageyama,” Hinata says clearly. “You have to quiet down--” Kageyama groans deeply, cutting Hinata off. His voice makes Hinata shiver but...

Hinata pulls out and the frustrated glare Kageyama immediately sends him could make people weep. “What the _fuck_ , Hinata!” growls Kageyama. Hinata doesn’t answer and just as Kageyama is about to growl another complaint, he flips the taller boy over so he’s face down against the exercise mat. “W-wha--” Kageyama blurts, and Hinata hitches the setters hips up and pinches his ass.

“You’re going to get us caught.” Hinata explains and he pulls Kageyama’s right hand behind his back and holds it down, forcing the setter’s diaphragm down against the ground and hopefully shutting him up. Hinata’s other hand positions his cock at Kageyama’s entrance. He thrusts in hard and Kageyama lets out a heated sob.

“Hinata!” he cries, and Hinata’s free hand slips under Kageyama’s head and covers his mouth firmly. Kageyama glares, his cheek pressed against the floor. Hinata smiles sweetly before thrusting, hard, into his setter. Kageyama shrieks against Hinata’s palm. Well, that wasn’t effective. Hinata keeps his hips moving while Kageyama makes piercing noises against his hand. The faster and harder he pounds the louder the muffled shouts get.

Hinata stops moving his hips and he feels warmth slide onto his hand. He takes a look at Kageyama’s face and he’s-- he’s crying. Hinata hastily moves his hand away and starts to pull out. “Kag!” he cries. “Are you ok? I’m sorry--”

“Idiot stay there!” Kageyama shouts and Hinata stops pulling away. “I like it.” he sniffs, rubbing his cheek against the floor. “It’s intense. I’m not hurt, stupid.” A sigh of relief of escapes him.

“I’m glad.” He rubs his hand along Kageyama’s hip. “Kag, can you muffle your voice more? Into the mat or something? We’re gonna get caught if you don’t shut up.”

“I don’t care,” Kageyama says disgruntled. Hinata suddenly smiles slyly.

“Well I guess I’ll just move realllly slow then.”

“You wouldn’t.” Kageyama glares. To make a point, Hinata ever so slowly moved his hips against the swell of Kageyama’s ass. Kageyama whined. “Damn it, Hinata.” Hinata used both hands to steady Kageyama’s hip while Kageyama moved up, enough that he could bite onto the raised edge of the mat, face forward, with his nose off the edge so he could breathe.

Hinata, pleased, thrusts in so hard the smack of Kageyama’s ass against him stings. Kageyama makes a muffled groan of pleasure against the mat and Hinata starts up his rough pace again. He smacks kisses along Kageyama’s shoulder and back, occasionally sucking marks and leaving bite marks. Every time he bites, Kageyama’s hips rock back, and tears stream down his cheeks. Hinata’s left hand sneaks around and tugs at Kageyama’s leaking cock, and Kageyama’s arms clench enough to raise him up as his back arches. “Agh!” Hinata sees Kageyama’s face go lax as he turns to breathe more easily, crying out shrilly. “Hinata!” he sobs, brokenly. 

“Kag, quiet.” Hinata slows down the pace of his hips and his hand on Kageyama’s cock, and the boy beneath him hisses.

“You’re awful,” Kageyama says with no heat. Hinata bites his shoulder, sucking at it until it marks. Kageyama shudders and resumes his prior position, this time being muffled by his own hand. Hinata fucks into him, hardly able to stand the heat radiating from Kageyama. He twists his hand around the tip of Kageyama’s dick, and his index finger prods at the slit on the head. Kageyama jerks against his touch and Hinata smiles.

“Do you like that, Kageyama?” Kageyama moans. Hinata gulps at the sight of Kageyama ruddy cheeked and desperate. He moves his hand up and down Kageyama’s cock, slick and sticky with precum. By the tenseness of Kageyama’s shoulder and his constant trembling, he can tell he’s close. Hinata’s feeling close, too. He bites the base of Kageyama’s neck and thrusts erratically, Kageyama being pushed into so hard he’s having to fight being moved further off the mat.

When Hinata twist his hands just so around the base of Kageyama’s dick, Kageyama makes a gurgling noise in the back of his throat and he comes; his shoulders square and his body freezes, come splattering on some of Hinata’s hand, his own chest-- but mostly dripping out between them. He lets out another sob and Hinata watches more tears of pleasure roll down his cheek. Hinata groans, completely forgetting to be quiet; grunting and panting while shoving into Kageyama’s ass, to the other boy’s encouragement. Kageyama keeps moving his ass back, even in the sensitive aftershocks of his orgasms, urging Hinata to come.

Suddenly Hinata’s head snaps back and he bites his lip on a noise, rubbing his lips together as he orgasms. He rocks into Kageyama, riding the waves of his orgasmic high, dick twitching inside and making Kageyama keen softly. Hinata huffs heavily, and leans forward to place a kiss on Kageyama’s back with a loud smooching noise.

“Kageyama, you felt so good.” he sighs happily.

Kageyama makes a hum of agreement, before half-heartedly complaining, “Pull out already, ugh.” Hinata nods, pulling himself out and rolling onto his back beside Kageyama. He pulls the condom off, ties it, and throws it in the small plastic garbage bag they brought with them. Looking back to Kageyama, his eyes widen and he blushes. Kageyama is covered in bruises all along his back; littered with bite marks on his neck and shoulder and his hips are marred with crescent scratches.

“I-I’m so sorry!” Hinata blurts. Kageyama turns to face him and makes an incredulous face.

“What the hell? Don’t apologize for amazing sex. Idiot.” Hinata blushes. “I like it when you bite me,” Kageyama adds and then both of them are blushing, unable to look each other in the eye.

And then Asahi opens the shed door and walks in.

Kageyama sits up with a panicked yell and Hinata yelps, whereas Asahi stares for a total of five seconds before closing the sports shed door with a slam. From the outside of the shed the two first years hear him shout “SORRY FOR DISTURBING” and the sound of him bolting away.

Kageyama stares, slack jawed.

Hinata blinks. Then, “You probably sounded like someone being bullied. 

Kageyama whips his head to the side to glare at Hinata. But Hinata is too busying rolling around laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> we can all blame [kaitlyn](http://pocketphyl.tumblr.com) for the existence of this fanfic; NOT ONLY DID SHE HELP COME UP WITH THE IDEA, but she also EDITED IT FOR ME. bless her. the title is based on **[this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGwqJZWow3A)** song!


End file.
